


Moja historia

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki to popularna była gwiazda filmów porno. Po tym jak zakochał się w pracującym w księgarni Kise Ryoucie, porzucił swój zawód, jednak wciąż nie odważył się wyznać swoich uczuć. Czy w końcu zbierze się w sobie? I co do powiedzenia ma sam Kise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moja historia

    Moje życie nigdy nie należało do najłatwiejszych. Właściwie to zawsze było coś, na co narzekałem, coś co szybko mnie nudziło albo irytowało. Choć powinienem raczej powiedzieć, że mało było rzeczy, które potrafiły w ogóle wzbudzić moje zainteresowanie.  
    Sporo zmieniło się w momencie gdy pod koniec studiów dostałem pracę. Życie jakoś tak nabrało sensu, mogłem cieszyć się przyjemnościami i korzystać z nich ile wlezie. W końcu miałem coś czego zazdrościli mi kumple, nawet jeśli kosztem pogardliwych i pełnych obrzydzenia spojrzeń dziewczyn.  
    Nie przeszkadzało mi, że koleżanki nie chciały się nawet do mnie zbliżyć, a co dopiero zamienić ze mną choćby słowo, w końcu u siebie w pracy miałem ich na pęczki. Ale wiesz, wszystko zmienia się w momencie, kiedy znajdujesz kogoś, kogo chcesz mieć na wyłączność. Kogoś, dla kogo tracisz zupełnie głowę, o kim myślisz całymi dniami i nocami, na widok kogo szybciej bije twoje serce. Wiem, że to lamerskie teksty, które usłyszeć można w każdej telenoweli, ale taka jest prawda.  
    A prawdę zawsze ubiera się w najprostsze słowa.  
    Owszem.   
    Zakochałem się.   
    Tak po prostu.  
    Ja, Aomine Daiki, lat 30, zakochałem się.  
    Dla innych może to brzmieć zupełnie zwyczajnie. Powiesz pewnie: „No dobra, zakochałeś się, i co z tego? Każdego to kiedyś spotyka. Teraz będzie trochę flirtowania, trochę nieporozumień, odwzajemnione uczucie i happy end”.  
    Tiaa... w sumie chciałbym coś takiego usłyszeć. A przede wszystkim chciałbym, żeby coś takiego rzeczywiście miało miejsce. Ale problem w tym, że ja nie mogę tak po prostu „poflirtować” z osobą, którą kocham. Nie mogę tak po prostu zagadać do niej i zaprosić ją na randkę, nie mogę wyznać uczuć.  
    Cierpliwości, zaraz wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Tylko odłożę na półkę tę badziewną książkę o pingwinach, bo przecież i tak jej nie kupię. Chodź za mną, tylko ostrożnie, bo ktoś stwierdzi, że wyglądamy podejrzenie.  
    O, tutaj. Stań za tym regałem. Widzisz tego gościa za kasą? Przypatrz mu się dobrze. Z tej odległości możesz tylko stwierdzić, że jest przystojny i ma przydługie blond włosy. Ale ja ci dopowiem, że jego oczy są złote, rzęsy długie i ciemne, a spojrzenie ciepłe i pełne sympatii. Skóra odrobinę blada, ale wygląda na gładką i zadbaną. Naprawdę, nie znajdziesz na niej chyba ani jednej skazy. To właśnie w tym kolesiu się zakochałem.  
    Owszem, kocham się w facecie.  
    Nie, to nie tak, że lecę na wygląd. Spójrz na niego jeszcze raz. Widzisz jego uśmiech? Iskierki w oczach też widać, choć możliwe, że tylko ja to widzę, tak z przyzwyczajenia, bo jestem na nie już uczulony. Koleś pracuje w tej księgarni od prawie pięciu lat. Nazywa się Kise Ryouta. Wiem, bo widziałem plakietkę z nazwiskiem na jego fartuchu, a po imieniu woła go szef. Jest bardzo miły i towarzyski, ludzie lgną do niego jak osy do kwiatu.  
    Tak, wiem, to zboczone porównanie... Nie patrz tak na mnie, przecież nie powiem ci, że chciałbym go zapylić!  
    …  
    Wróćmy do tematu.  
    Poznałem go pół roku temu, kiedy przyszedłem do tej księgarni po prezent dla mojego przyjaciela. Jedynego, tak swoją drogą. Zwykle kupuję mu na urodziny jakąś książkę, także i tamtym razem tak było. Kiedy płaciłem, za kasą stał właśnie on, Kise. Był strasznie przyjaźnie nastawiony i cały czas się uśmiechał. Właściwie to pierwsza myśl jaka przyszła mi do głowy na jego temat to „Idiota jakiś”. No bo jak można tak szczerzyć się do obcych ludzi?  
–    Czy zapakować dla pana tę książkę?- zapytał.  
    Normalna sprawa, bo miałem przy sobie torbę. Odmówiłem więc, a on wystukał w kasie cyferki, wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
–    Ah!- krzyknął nagle, przyglądając się uważniej książce.- Najmocniej pana przepraszam, ale ten egzemplarz jest wadliwy! Czy może pan chwilę poczekać, aż go wymienimy?  
–    Eh? Ta – bąknąłem.  
–    Yamato-san!- zawołał blondyn.- Mogę cię prosić, żebyś wymienił tę książkę? Ma wadę, o tutaj...  
    Nie miałem nic przeciwko czekaniu. Nigdzie mi się nie spieszyło, a i kolejki nie blokowałem, bo tego dnia mało klientów odwiedziło księgarnię. Z nudów zacząłem więc przyglądać się zawieszkom na telefon, które również tu sprzedawali.  
–    Lubi pan tego autora?- zagadnął mnie Kise. Tak, właśnie, to on pierwszy do mnie zagadał.  
–    Nie, ja... to prezent dla przyjaciela – odparłem.  
–    Ahh, rozumiem – powiedział z uśmiechem.- W takim razie, jeśli ma pan takie życzenie, mogę go zapakować w papier ozdobny, robimy to za darmo.  
–    Serio?- zdziwiłem się.- No to poproszę...  
–    Mamy różne wzory, więc proszę sobie jakiś...- zaczął, wskazując kolorowe rolki ozdobnego papieru leżące na półkach za jego plecami.  
–    Nie, nie, zupełnie się na tym nie znam – przerwałem mu, machnąwszy dłonią.- Może być obojętnie jaki.  
–    Hmm... w takim razie może ten niebieski – mruknął Kise, sięgając po rolkę.- Jest bardzo ładny!  
–    T-ta...  
–    Oh, dziękuję, Yamato-san!  
    Dobra, no to tak szczerze? Właśnie w tym momencie coś mnie trzasnęło, i to mocno. Po prostu gapiłem się na niego jak pakował tę głupią książkę z tym głupim uśmiechem na twarzy. Wyglądał, jakby ta praca naprawdę sprawiała mu przyjemność, jakby go uszczęśliwiała.  
    No dobrze, wiem, że to wcale nie jest powód, żeby się od razu zakochać. Może to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? Nie wiem, nie mam pojęcia, ale ciągnie się to już sześć miesięcy, więc mam prawo uznać tamten moment za początek, nie?  
    Ale czekaj, powiem ci jeszcze, co było dalej...  
–    Mamy w promocji bardzo smaczne czekolady, gorąco polecam!- powiedział, kiedy zapakował już książkę. Wskazał przy tym pionowe pudło na ladzie z wyłożonymi dużymi czekoladami.  
–    D-dobra, daj jedną – bąknąłem, czując, że moja twarz jest naprawdę czerwona, co na mojej ciemnej karnacji pewnie niezbyt ładnie wyglądało.  
–    Jaki smak sobie pan życzy?  
–    Obojętnie...  
–    Eh? Na pewno jest jakiś, który pan lubi!- powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.- Ja na przykład uwielbiam truskawkową!   
–    T-też lubię, może być.  
–    Dobrze!  
    Myślę, że możemy uznać to za koniec historii. Zapłaciłem za zakupy, wróciłem do domu, zjadłem czekoladę (chociaż chciało mi się rzygać na samą myśl o truskawkach), a potem położyłem się spać. Położyłem się spać – co nie oznacza, że zasnąłem.  
    Tak więc, pół roku temu w głowie zawrócił mi właśnie ten blondyn. Od tamtego czasu przychodzę do księgarni przynajmniej raz w tygodniu i prawie za każdym razem kupuję jakąś książkę, żeby nie wyglądało to za dziwnie, że przychodzę do księgarni by nic nie kupić. Tak, mam teraz w domu mini-bibliotekę, dwadzieścia książek, które dotknąłem trzy razy w życiu – przy wybieraniu, przy zabieraniu z lady sklepowej i przy odkładaniu na półkę w mieszkaniu. No, w sumie to część oddałem Tetsu, bo zawsze go jakaś zainteresowała.  
    Tetsu to właśnie mój przyjaciel. Jedyny facet, który ma głęboko w dupie to, czym się zajmowałem. To jeden z tych wyjątkowych gości, którzy nie patrzą na wygląd i nie oceniają człowieka zanim go dobrze nie poznają. Cholernie mało takich na świecie, dlatego bardzo go sobie cenię.  
    Poznasz go później. Na razie skupmy się na Kise, bo już dość długo tu stoimy. Czas wybrać pierwszą lepszą powieść i zabłysnąć przed miłością mojego życia. Przypatrz się uważnie, a zobaczysz jak silne jest moje uczucie!  
    Niech będzie ta książka, z ciemnym tłem i uchylonymi drzwiami na okładce. To jakaś nowość, chyba horror.  
    Idziemy.   
    Jasne, że się denerwuję, przecież go kocham! To nie jest miłe, kiedy cierpisz w samotności, nie mogąc nawet wyznać swoich uczuć, i to nie tylko ze względu na tę samą płeć.  
–    Dzie-dzień dobry!  
    Coś jest nie tak. Widzisz jego minę? Zarumienił się, jego uśmiech jest nerwowy, unika kontaktu wzrokowego, głos mu drży i zająknął się. Nie, na pewno nie zacząłem mu się podobać, on nie wygląda na zawstydzonego. Raczej na zażenowanego i...  
    Oh, kurwa.  
    On wie.  
    Trudno. Po prostu będę milczał, kupię tę książkę i wyjdę jak gdyby nigdy nic. I już więcej tu nie wrócę. Na pewno się mnie brzydzi, a jego myśli krzyczą „szybko, szybko, idź sobie już, no idź!”.  
    W sumie nic dziwnego.  
–    Proszę bardzo. Zapraszamy ponownie!  
    Tak, jasne.  
    Nie odpowiadam, nie odzywam się, nie patrzę na niego. Nie ma po co. Już zobaczyłem jego pierwszą reakcję, nie chcę tego więcej widzieć. To nie ma sensu. Wystarczyło mi, że mogłem popatrzeć sobie na niego przez te pół roku. Może przerwa od jego widoku sprawi, że mi przejdzie? Jak myślisz?  
    Co jest? O co ci chodzi?  
    Ah, no tak. Faktycznie, wszystko mogło wydać ci się nie do końca zrozumiałe przez to, że nie wyjaśniłem ci, kim byłem w przeszłości.  
    Wyjdźmy ze sklepu. Zobacz, ładne gwiazdki. Żartuję, mam je gdzieś. Nie jestem romantykiem, nie lubię takich gówien jak romantyczne noce i wypady do kina czy oceanarium, nie lubię rozmyślać o tych wszystkich pierdołach dotyczących romantycznego spojrzenia na miłość. Nie znam się na porównywaniu i słodzeniu. Jestem prostym facetem, jak większość na tej ziemi.  
    Wspominałem już, że pod koniec studiów dostałem pracę, prawda? Trwało to dziewięć lat, nim w końcu odszedłem, ale cały czas śledziły mnie spojrzenia pełne obrzydzenia i rzucane cicho obelgi i żarty. Nie obchodziło mnie to, bo byłem popularny. Zaspokajałem swoje intensywne potrzeby i w dodatku dostawałem za to kasę. Interes życia, co?  
    Tak. Byłem gwiazdą porno.  
    Możesz się śmiać, jeśli chcesz. W sumie to całkiem zabawne, jakby nie patrzeć. Historia o miłości byłego aktora filmów erotycznych do przeciętnego pracownika księgarni, który w dodatku wygląda tak delikatnie i niewinnie, że boję się, iż zranię go choćby jednym uśmiechem.  
    Ale spróbuj postawić się na miejscu Kise. Jesteś zwykłym obywatelem Japonii, przystojnym, być może z powodzeniem, ale raczej romantycznym, może nie czekającym za księciem z bajki (a raczej księżniczką, bo z pewnością jest hetero), ale chociaż myślący o związkach poważnie. Masz to? To teraz wyobraź sobie, że zakochuje się w tobie gwiazda porno. Facet, który za pieniądze sprawiał przyjemność sobie, partnerce (czy też partnerowi, bo różnie bywało) i w dodatku podnieca tym setki tysięcy innych ludzi. Facet, który przeruchał tak wiele osób, że nie jesteś w stanie sobie tego wyobrazić. Ja sam przestałem liczyć po ósmym filmie, bo już po nakręceniu czwartego stało się jasne, że w erotycznym świecie zrobię furorę. Może nie byłem super piękny, ale urody mi nie brakowało, w dodatku jestem wysoki i dobrze umięśniony, no i mam sporego kutasa. A dziewczyny lubię duże rozmiary, nawet jeśli próbują wcisnąć kit, że „rozmiar się nie liczy, liczy się technika”. To drugie też miałem, nawet całkiem szeroki wybór. Ale mniejsza o to, nie chcę wywołać w tobie zniesmaczenia, czy coś.  
    No więc moją krótką historię już znasz. Aktor porno, który rzucił pracę dla sprzedawcy, w którym się zakochał. Ta mina Kise, kiedy mnie zobaczył... Na pewno nie umknęło to twojej uwadze. Takie właśnie widywałem, kiedy ktoś dowiedział się, gdzie pracuję.  
    „O rany, on jest gwiazdą porno... ohyda. Na pewno śmierdzi spermą... Szybko, idź stąd, to jest miejsce dla NORMALNYCH ludzi!”.  
    W każdym razie, teraz nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak...  
    Ej, czekaj. Spójrz no za siebie, w kierunku księgarni. Czy to nie jest przypadkiem Kise? Chyba tak, no nie? Co to za kolesie? Wygląda na to, że go zaczepili... Nie no, nie mogę ich tak zostawić! Biegnę mu pomóc!  
    Cholera! Jeden z nich go uderzył! Widzisz, jak go popychają?! Zabiję skurwysynów...!   
    Aha! Niezłą mają strategię, zaciągać bezbronnych do pustych i ciemnych uliczek.  
–    Ej!- wrzeszczę, dobiegając na miejsce. Wszyscy patrzą na mnie z zaskoczeniem, jeden z nich uderzył mocno blondyna, przez co ten osunął się bezwładnie w ramiona drugiego.  
–    Co jest, kurwa? Jakiś problem?  
–    Zostaw go, bo ci przypierdolę!  
    Tak, tak to właśnie u mnie bywa, że robię, jednocześnie mówiąc. No cóż, facet nie miał okazji odpowiedzieć czy zrobić cokolwiek innego, a wykorzystując zdziwienie pozostałych trzech kolesi, mogłem wykorzystać moment na ich powalenie.  
    Przyznaję, byłem trochę za ostry, sądząc po ich jękach i pełzaniu po ziemi. Ale mam to gdzieś, ważniejszy jest Kise!  
    Podbiegam do niego, chwytam go delikatnie za ramiona. Jego włosy zasłaniają twarz, więc odgarniam je ostrożnie. Jest nieprzytomny. Oczy ma zamknięte, twarz wygląda całkiem spokojnie. Dla pewności nachylam się do jego piersi, by posłuchać bicia serca.  
    Jest!  
    Co za ulga... Trochę mnie zaskoczyła, ale koniec końców hej – przecież go kocham. To chyba normalne, że się martwię? Przyznaję, nie do końca wiem jak postępować w przypadku zakochania się, nie czytałem żadnych poradników.  
    Kiedy ostatnio w ogóle coś czytałem...?  
    Zresztą, nieważne. Kise stracił przytomność, lepiej jest zabrać go do księgarni i poprosić jego szefa, żeby zabrał go do domu. W końcu ja nie mam pojęcia, gdzie mieszka.  
    Biorę go w ramiona i ostrożnie wstaję, jak z kruchą księżniczką albo dzieckiem w objęciach. Dobra, idiotyczne porównanie, ale naprawdę tak się właśnie czułem – że niosę coś bardzo delikatnego, co łatwo zranić, skrzywdzić.   
    Kise był zaskakująco lekki jak na faceta. Chyba, że to moje przyzwyczajenie z pracy, z różnego rodzaju pozycji wymagających podnoszenia partnera...  
    Dobra, dobra, już kończę.  
    Podchodzę do drzwi księgarni, chociaż to dziwne, że za jej oknami jest ciemno. Zaglądam do środka, nie widzę żadnych pracowników.  
    Bez kitu! Zamknęli już?  
    W sumie, na drzwiach wisi ogłoszenie. Czytam. Więc to tak. Od dnia dzisiejszego na cały ten tydzień godziny otwarcia księgarni zostały zmienione. Teraz w dni robocze zamykają o 20:00. To co mam robić...? Nie wiem gdzie on mieszka, a przecież nie zaniosę go na policję, czy do szpitala! Wyśmieją mnie!  
    Jedyna opcja to moje mieszkanie...  
    Wcale nie mam brudnych myśli! Martwię się o Kise, a serio nie widzę lepszego rozwiązania! Nic nie poradzę... Wiem, że kiedy się obudzi i zobaczy gdzie jest, to pewnie oszaleje, ale... eh, nie ma co gdybać. Wydobrzeje i odejdzie, zapomni o sprawie. Nie ma innego wyjścia.  
    Po prostu nie ma!  
  
  
  



	2. Moja historia 2

    Zakochiwanie się jest do kitu, zawsze to wiedziałem.   
    Wiesz, to nie jest wcale takie łatwe, żyć z „ładną buźką”. I co z tego, że jestem przystojny? Owszem, mam powodzenie, ale co mi z tego przychodzi? Same problemy, same rozczarowania, same ponure myśli, że nigdy nie znajdę kogoś, kto zakocha się we mnie z innego powodu niż wygląd.   
    Czasem chciałbym być brzydki. Albo chociaż przeciętny. Chociaż, właściwie... sam nie wiem, jaki chciałbym być. I tak ludzie bawią się innymi i tak. Brzydką dziewczynę obrócą dla zabawy, dając jej nadzieję, a potem porzucą. Przeciętną zdradzą. Ładną będą mieli na pokaz. To samo z chłopakami. Dla przykładu, ja „zaliczyłem” wszystkie te punkty.  
    Zawodów miłosnych miałem już kilka. Najgorsza dziewczyna jaką miałem to ta, z którą przeżyłem swój pierwszy raz. Dałem się nabrać na to, że jest dziewicą, byłem wyjątkowo delikatny i czuły, zresztą nic dziwnego, kochałem ją, chciałem dla niej jak najlepiej. A kiedy było po wszystkim, ona mnie wyśmiała, ubrała się, powiedziała że to koniec i zabrała kamerę, którą włożyła między książki na regale. Całe szczęście, że zdążyłem ją złapać i zniszczyć, choć i tak nie popsułem jej dobrego humoru.  
    Kilka razy zostałem zdradzony. „Normalna sprawa” – chyba można tak powiedzieć, w końcu to się często zdarza w związkach. Powody są różne, ale ja zawsze słyszałem najczęściej, że „Tak wyszło”. Świetny powód, co? Choć najlepszy był ten, że mojej dziewczynie po prostu się nudziło, kiedy była sama w domu. Wpadł do niej sąsiad i się zabawili.  
    O miłości na pokaz nie ma nawet co wspominać. Ot, uroki bycia przystojnym.  
    Ale najbardziej w tym wszystkim denerwowało mnie to, że ludzie z góry zakładali, że jestem typowym żigolakiem. Przystojny, popularny, w dodatku towarzyski, łatwo przyciąga ludzi. Na pewno zabawia się z dziewczynami, a po tym jak dostanie to na czym mu zależy, to rzuca je, płaczące i bezradne.  
    Nie uważasz, że to śmieszne, kiedy jest dokładnie na odwrót?  
    Czuję ciepło na całym ciele, co jest dość zaskakujące, choć nie tak bardzo jak fakt, że nie mogę otworzyć oczu. Na dworze panuje zima, a ja przecież wyszedłem właśnie z pracy i... szedłem do domu, ale... no tak... jakaś banda młodocianych gangsterów zażądała ode mnie kasy, zaciągnęli mnie do ciemnej uliczki, ale... co się działo dalej?  
    W końcu udaje mi się powoli unieść powieki. Biorę głęboki oddech, rozglądam się wokół siebie. Wygląda na to, że leżę w łóżku, nakryty ciepłym, puchowym kocem, ale ani łóżko ani koc nie należą do mnie. W pomieszczeniu panuje półmrok, świeci się tylko niewielka lampa z lawą stojąca na szafce nocnej. To dzięki niej mogę zobaczyć jak umeblowany jest pokój. Łóżko, na którym leżę, stoi pośrodku, naprzeciwko drzwi. Po mojej lewej znajduje się szafka nocna (ta bez lampy z lawą), okno, wyjście na balkon i wieża stereo. Po prawej zaś kolejna szafka nocna (to ta z lampą), regał z książkami nie do końca poukładanymi jak zazwyczaj robią to ludzie, szafa z komodą i biurko. Pokój jest urządzony raczej w ciemniejszych kolorach, choć nie mogę określić dokładnie w jakich przez słabe światło. Sprawia jednak wrażenie typowo … męskiego?  
    Nasłuchuję w ciszy, próbując wydobyć z niej jakieś dźwięki, oznaki czyjejś obecności. Możliwe, że w tamtej uliczce straciłem przytomność, a jakiś dobry człowiek przyprowadził mnie do siebie, nie znając mojego adresu zamieszkania. Choć równie dobrze mógł to być morderca, zboczeniec, albo jeden z tych delikwentów.   
    Odsuwam od siebie koc i wstaję ostrożnie. Zdjęto ze mnie płaszcz, mam na sobie tylko swoje spodnie i koszulkę wraz ze swetrem. Odgarniam nerwowo włosy, w samych skarpetkach cicho podchodząc do drzwi. Zerkam przez ich szparę na gustownie urządzony salon. Ten, u którego się znalazłem, musiał mieć dobrą pracę, ale jednocześnie nie należał do bogaczy. Choć w sumie... to niegrzeczne, oceniać kogoś po stanie mieszkania. Może jest kradzione?  
    Otwieram drzwi i rozglądam się wokół. Spojrzeniem mijam kanapę z czarnym obiciem i szklany stolik, telewizor plazmowy i jakieś drzewko w doniczce. Jest tu także regał, na którym stoi ramka ze zdjęciem, które przykuło moją uwagę. Znajduje się na nim niewysoki mężczyzna o przyjaznym uśmiechu i spokojnym wyrazie twarzy. Ma błękitne włosy i duże oczy, w ramionach trzyma małego, roześmianego chłopca, machającego do aparatu plastikową łopatką. Uśmiecham się mimochodem. Lubię dzieci, choć raczej nie chciałbym mieć własnych.  
    Więc to u niego się znalazłem? Ciekawe jak mnie tu przyniósł...  
    Z drzwi po prawej rozlega się jakiś hałas. Mijam schody prowadzące na piętro i zerkam do przytulnie, choć wyglądającej na nieco opuszczoną kuchni. Sprawia takie wrażenie nawet mimo stojącego przy szafce mężczyzny, który z pewnością nie jest tym, którego widziałem na zdjęciu.  
–    Ano... p-przepraszam – bąkam niepewnie, uśmiechając się do jego pleców.  
    Odwraca się do mnie z zaskoczoną miną. Ma bardzo ciemną karnację, wygląda trochę jak obcokrajowiec, choć z pewnością jest Japończykiem. Jego włosy są ciemnoniebieskie, właściwie to wręcz granatowe, podobnie jak oczy. Jest wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. W pierwszej chwili go nie poznaję, dopiero po kilku sekundach, kiedy jego twarz się zarumienia.  
    Stały klient księgarni, w której pracuję. Zawsze gdy go obsługiwałem, przyglądałem mu się ukradkiem i trudno było mi się do niego nie uśmiechnąć. Wyglądał tak sympatycznie i nieśmiało, unikał mojego spojrzenia, czasami trochę się jąkał, a na dodatek uroczo się rumienił.  
    Jednak to było tylko złudzenie. Wczoraj, kiedy wyszedł z naszej księgarni, podszedł do mnie nowo zatrudniony pracownik. Powiedział mi, że to był Aomine Daiki, sławna gwiazda porno, która rzuciła aktorstwo jakieś pół roku temu.  
    Szczerze mówiąc, to go wyśmiałem. Dlatego, że mu nie uwierzyłem. Ale to nie tak, że nie wierzyłem, iż ktoś taki był gwiazdą filmów erotycznych. To, co teraz powiem, może ci się wydać trochę dziwne i niezbyt zrozumiałe, ale ja...  
    Pozwól, że wyjaśnię to od początku.  
    Jakieś pięć lat temu dowiedziałem się, że dziewczyna, o której wspominałem wcześniej, która nagrała nasz seks, zatrudniła się w branży erotycznej. Mój przyjaciel podesłał mi link do ściągnięcia filmu, w którym zadebiutowała. Długo się wahałem, ale koniec końców pobrałem go i obejrzałem.  
    Patrzysz na mnie tak, jakby już dopadły cię jakieś domysły... Ale i tak wyjaśnię to najlepiej, jak będę potrafił.  
    Z początku moje serce szalało z rozpaczy i miałem ochotę płakać. Ta dziewczyna była moją prawdziwą miłością, to normalne. Oglądanie tego filmu było prawdziwą udręką, czułem się jak masochista, męcząc się z nim. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, później mnie wciągnął. Jednak to nie ona mnie zainteresowała.   
    Tak. Moją uwagę zwrócił ciemnoskóry aktor, Aomine Daiki, jak dowiedziałem się z napisów końcowych. To właśnie on posuwał moją byłą jak jakiś dzikus. Na początku moje myśli krzyczały wręcz, żeby szybko umarł, albo żeby porwał go jakiś psychol i odciął mu tego godnego pozazdroszczenia penisa. To nie tak, że miałem jakieś kompleksy, ale mimo wszystko patrzenie na niego przyprawiało mnie o dreszcze. Kiedy miesiąc później znalazłem w internecie news o nowym filmie z nim, od razu go ściągnąłem. Przyznam szczerze, że było mi gorąco. Jego gra aktorska i wygląd jego ciała mnie podniecały. Przy filmach z jego udziałem nie dało się powstrzymać od zwalenia sobie konia. Po obejrzeniu tamtego filmu, przeszukałem chyba cały internet i ściągnąłem wszystkie, w jakich wystąpił. Wszystkie obejrzałem. Nadal je oglądam.   
    Zgadza się. Oglądam filmy erotyczne i masturbuję się na widok stojącego kutasa Aomine Daikiego, wyobrażając sobie, że to mnie posuwa. Nie musiałem udawać, że jestem dziewczyną, bo Aomine albo był bi, albo po prostu spełniał życzenia reżyserów i scenarzystów. W każdym razie, chodzi o to, że go podziwiałem. Miałem mokre noce z jego udziałem w moim umyśle i w moich snach, zawsze poprawiał mi humor.   
    A potem zjawił się ten klient w księgarni, w której pracuję. Z początku myślałem, że to rzeczywiście on. Przecież wyglądał dokładnie tak samo. Ale kiedy podszedł do kasy, wyglądając najpierw na znudzonego, a potem na nieco... ja wiem? Zawstydzonego? Zażenowanego? Nieśmiałego? Stwierdziłem, że to nie może być ten dominujący seme, rzucający podniecające teksty, momentami agresywny, innym razem delikatny i namiętny. To był po prostu jakiś jego klon.   
    Kolejne jego wizyty tylko mnie upewniły w tym przekonaniu. Był wręcz nieprzeciętnie słodki i nieśmiały. Nie było mowy, żeby to był TEN Aomine Daiki.  
    Jednak wczoraj mój nowy kolega z pracy wziął igłę i uderzył tę bańkę słodkości i niewinności, która otaczała moją wizję tego uroczego klienta. Zrozumiałem, że to naprawdę on. Czułem się potwornie głupio, że w ogóle nie uwierzyłem sobie od razu.  
    Przełykam nerwowo ślinę. Więc to on mnie uratował? Uratował mnie Aomine Daiki, była gwiazda porno, przez którą płakałem, gdy dowiedziałem się, że odszedł z branży aktorskiej? Ten Aomine Daiki, o którym myślałem, masturbując się? Jestem teraz w jego mieszkaniu? I, co ważniejsze...  
    LEŻAŁEM W JEGO ŁÓŻKU?!  
    Chyba tam wrócę...  
–    U-uhm, poczekaj chwilę, proszę...- bąka, machnąwszy ręką w kierunku stołu i krzeseł.- Zro-zrobię ci herbaty, potem możesz uciekać... czy coś...  
    Uciekać?  
    Czuję, że moja twarz i uszy płoną. Przypominam sobie właśnie scenę z jednego z filmów, kiedy powiedział coś podobnego do aktorki. Ucieczka wcale się nie udała, złapał ją i zrobił z nią takie rzeczy, że nie mogłem dojść do siebie przez trzy dni...  
    On... on tak poważnie? Chodzi o to czy...?  
–    Ja... ja...- jąkam się, siadając przy stole.- Zie... zieloną piję, jak coś.  
–    Jasne – mruczy.  
    Przygryzam wargę, wpatrując się w jego plecy, których mięśnie rysują się pod koszulką. Co za wspaniały widok. To zastanawiające, jak bardo uwielbiam patrzeć na niego zarówno w ciuchach jak i bez.  
    Cholera... naprawdę zaczynam się denerwować.  
–    Uhm... ja chciałbym w sumie ci...!- zaczynam szybko, ale on wzdycha i przerywa mi.  
–    W porządku, nie musisz nic mówić. Przepraszam za twoje negatywne odczucia. Chcę tylko, żebyś wypił coś ciepłego zanim wyjdziesz.  
–    Eh?- Nie rozumiem.- Jakie negatywne odczucia masz na myśli, Aomine-san?  
–    Więc jednak – wzdycha ciężko.- Jak się dowiedziałeś, kim jestem? Na początku wydawało mi się, że mnie nie rozpoznałeś.  
–    Uhm...- Czerwienię się jeszcze bardziej, prawda? To chyba nie wygląda za zdrowo, ba, na pewno nie wygląda za zdrowo.   
    Wachluję dłonią twarz, choć to i tak gówno mi pomoże.   
–    Kolega wczoraj... powiedział – bąkam.  
–    Przepraszam, pewnie to kiepskie uczucie, siedzieć w moim mieszkaniu.  
–    Eh? Nie... nie, dlaczego?- Nadal nic nie rozumiem. O co mu chodzi z tymi negatywnymi uczuciami?   
–    Spoko, moje mieszkanie jest nienaruszone – mruczy.- Nigdy tutaj z nikim nie spałem.  
–    To...- Robi mi się strasznie gorąco. Wiem, że nie powinienem myśleć o tym, że chciałbym w takim razie być osobą, która to zmieni, ale to samo przychodzi mi do głowy, nie potrafię tego kontrolować.   
–    Ja... chyba się do końca nie rozumiemy, Aomine-san – szepczę nieco nerwowo.- Ty... ty chyba nie myślisz, że się... że... no że brzydzę się tu siedzieć, czy coś?  
–    A tak nie jest?- pyta, odwracając się do mnie.  
–    Nie – mruczę, kręcąc głową.  
–    Hmm... Zdążyłeś już zobaczyć coś ze mną?- pyta, drapiąc się po brodzie. Jego mina jest dosyć ponura.  
    O cholera. O cholera, o cholera, o cholera! Odpowiedzieć, czy nie? A jeśli tak, to co dokładnie?! „Tak, widziałem wszystkie filmy, uwielbiam cię!”?! „Kilka widziałem”?! „Coś tam KIEDYŚ, Z PEWNOŚCIĄ DAWNO TEMU, obejrzałem? Ostatni raz film z nim oglądałem... wczoraj, tak. Zaraz po powrocie do domu.  
–    T-tak – bąkam w końcu.- B-byłeś bardzo popularny, Aomine-san. M-mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego odszedłeś?  
–    Cóż...- drapie się teraz po głowie, rumieniąc. Nagle jednak marszczy brwi i patrzy na mnie jakoś dziwnie.- Zaraz... wyczytałeś to w necie, czy... czy już wcześniej wiedziałeś, kim jestem? Bo to trochę tak zabrzmiało...  
–    Ehm... przepraszam, Aomine-san – śmieję się nerwowo. Jest mi coraz gorącej, czuję się jakbym siedział przed cholernie gorącym grzejnikiem, który dosłownie mnie roztapia.- Uhm, ja... ja poznałem cię, ale... nie... nie sądziłem, że to naprawdę ty.  
–    C-co?  
–    No bo... wydawałeś się zupełnie inny, niż na tych wszystkich filmach.  
    Między nami zapada cisza. Niebezpieczna cisza. Ja gapię się na moje kolana, Aomine chyba wpatruje się we mnie, bo takie mam wrażenie. Powiedziałem coś zdecydowanie nie tak, prawda?  
    Nagle przede mną na stole pojawia się kubek herbaty.  
–    Proszę – mówi Aomine, siadając obok nie.  
–    Dzię-dziękuję – bąkam, nieco się spinając.  
–    Czyli wiedziałeś od samego początku, ale nie dopuszczałeś do siebie tej myśli?- słyszę pytanie. Kiwam głową w odpowiedzi. Unoszę wzrok, by wreszcie na niego spojrzeć, w końcu nie jestem jakąś wstydliwą ciotą, jestem mężczyzną, do cholery!   
    Siedzi z policzkiem opartym o dłoń, wpatruje się we mnie jakoś dziwnie. Przełykam nerwowo ślinę, na chwilę umykam wzrokiem, jednak dzielne wracam spojrzeniem do jego przystojnej twarzy.  
–    Zwykle ludzie reagują obrzydzeniem, kiedy mnie poznają – mówi.  
–    Ja... nie mogę się temu jakoś szczególnie dziwić, ale... no, taka praca, nie?- śmieję się nerwowo.- Oni... z pewnością nie chcą się przyznać, że oglądają takie filmy, bo też szukają wrażeń. Wszystkich ich na pewno podniecasz!  
    Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, parska śmiechem, i chyba nawet sam jest przez to zdziwiony. Szybko się uspokaja, zakrywa usta dłonią, kręci głową.  
–    Czy mogę wiedzieć, które filmy oglądałeś?- zapytał.- Pytam z ciekawości. Wygląda na to, że rzeczywiście mnie nie kłamiesz, więc zastanawiam się, czy na którymś filmie wyszedłem... no nie wiem, „sympatycznie”, czy coś w tym stylu, skoro nie odczuwasz wobec mnie pogardy.  
–    Hmm...- Zastanowiłem się szybko, szukając w głowie jakiegoś tytułu, na którym rzeczywiście Aomine mógł tak wyglądać.- Może „Nocny Patrol”? Chociaż nie pamiętam, w której części... w sumie w każdej byłeś fajny... Tak samo jak w „Gorących nocach”, „StrepStreet”, „Źródło Upojenia”, oh, i jeszcze „Żądło”! To dopiero był świetny film! Pierwsza, druga i trzecia część były świetne, ale czwarta była przeciętna. Nie zrozum mnie źle, to raczej wina scenarzysty, bo fabuła była do kitu, no i reżyser dobrał ci fatalne aktorki, ale twoja gra była super! Podobał mi się jeszcze „Kaprys Damy” i „Trójkąt Bermudzki”, chociaż właściwie nigdy jakoś nie przepadałem za trójkącikami... Ale najpiękniejszy film to zdecydowanie „Sen nocy letniej”, byłeś niesłychanie delikatny i jednocześnie namiętny, chyba właśnie to spodobało mi się w tobie najbardziej, aczkolwiek te ostrzejsze sceny wcale nie są gorsze!  
    Dopiero kiedy patrzę na niego, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że powiedziałem zdecydowanie za dużo. Aomine wygląda na zażenowanego, czerwieni się po same uszy i, choć wygląda to niesłychanie pięknie i słodko, jest mi strasznie głupio, że doprowadziłem go do takiego stanu.  
–    Ah, przepraszam, chyba się zapędziłem...!  
–    Kise, czy ty...- zaczyna, spoglądając na mnie.- Czy ty... oglądałeś wszystkie filmy, na których... w których grałem?  
    Teraz to ja czerwienię się po same uszy. Myślisz, że jest jakiś limit rumieńca? Bo jeśli tak, to chyba właśnie go przekroczyłem.  
    Niezdolny do wypowiedzenia choćby słowa, kiwam tylko lekko głową, zawstydzony.  
–    Rozumiem...- mruczy.- To... to poniekąd miłe. Pierwszy raz spotykam się z taką reakcją. Opowiadasz o tych filmach tak żywo, jakbyś dobrze się przy nich...- urywa w pół zdania, nagle uderza się dłonią w czoło i zrywa z krzesła, pospiesznie wychodząc z kuchni.  
–    Eh?! A-Aomine-san?!- krzyczę za nim.  
–    Przepraszam, muszę do łazienki!  
    Tylko tyle mi odpowiada. Co mu się stało? To co powiedział na początku rzeczywiście brzmiało dość zawstydzająco, cieszyłem się, że nie skończył tego zdania, ale... nie musiał aż tak ostro reagować.  
    Podnoszę się i wychodzę z kuchni, chcąc jakoś namierzyć łazienkę. Nie muszę jednak tego robić, bo Aomine wcale się do niej nie udał. Stał w kącie salonu, przechadzając się w tę i we w tę, łapiąc za głowę i oddychając głęboko.  
–    Aomine-san?- bąkam, podchodząc do niego ostrożnie.- W porządku, nie gniewam się o to, co chciałeś powiedzieć, w końcu te filmy są przeznaczone do... do... „dobrej zabawy” - dokańczam cichutko, pewnie ledwie słyszalnie, powoli topiąc się pod wpływem temperatury mojej twarzy.  
–    Kise, ja...- Aomine zatrzymuje się raptownie, patrzy na mnie jakoś dziwnie, wzdycha ciężko, na moment zamykając oczy. Kiedy ponownie je otwiera, jego wzrok jest łagodny, zupełnie tak jak w moim ulubionym „Śnie nocy letniej”. Tyle razy wyobrażałem sobie, że on tak na mnie patrzy...  
–    T-tak?- bąkam nerwowo. Wiem, że nie powinienem o czymś takim myśleć. Choć wyobrażałem sobie upojne noce z Aomine, to nigdy nie odważyłem się wkroczyć do gejowskiego świata, by chociaż spróbować jak to jest być z mężczyzną.  
–    Kise, czy ty... czy ty umówisz się ze mną?- wzdycha, patrząc na mnie w ten łagodny sposób.  
–    Eh?  
–    Umówisz się ze mną na randkę?  
–    Randkę?- powtarzam, zerkając na drzwi do jego sypialni.- Ehm... a nie chcesz zaproponować mi seksu?  
–    HA?!  
–    Yyy, znaczy... nie-nie zrozum mnie źle!- mówię pospiesznie, czując, że zaraz się rozpłaczę.- T-to nie tak, że jestem nie wiadomo jak na ciebie napalony! Przepraszam, po prostu... n-nie sądziłem, że umawiasz się z kimś... znaczy... przepraszam, to bardzo niegrzecznie brzmi, ja wiem, ale... ale nie sądziłem, że umawiasz się z mężczyznami...  
–    Eh...- wzdycha, drapiąc się po głowie i rumieniąc.- Słuchaj, ja... Pytałeś mnie, dlaczego rzuciłem tę robotę, no nie?  
–    T-tak...  
–    To... dla ciebie – burczy.  
–    Eh?- Mrugam, zdezorientowany.   
–    Widzisz, ja... pół roku temu, kiedy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy... Ja wiem, to brzmi idiotycznie, ale... no, zakochałem się w tobie. Na pewno trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ja sam zdziwiłem się, kiedy odkryłem, że potrafię kochać, ale... nim się obejrzałem, zacząłem przychodzić do księgarni i cię obserwować... Rany, pewnie czujesz się teraz obrzydzony... Jestem jak jakiś stalker, wiem, ale... no, nie mogłem się powstrzymać, chciałem z tym walczyć, ale... nawet w pracy dawałem radę tylko dlatego, że myślałem o tobie... Tak, jestem zboczeńcem, ale co się dziwić, grałem w porno...W każdym razie ja... no, jestem pewien swoich uczuć i... n-nie chcę tak po prostu zaciągać cię do łóżka... chcę czegoś poważniejszego... znaczy... jestem do dupy jeśli chodzi o romantyczność, no i wstyd ze mną wychodzić na miasto, nie wymarzę też swojej przeszłości... Oczywiście, możesz odmówić, do niczego cię nie zmuszam, ale nie ukrywam, że jeśli chciałbyś spróbować... K-Kise?  
    Właściwie to z całego tego monologu wychwyciłem tylko „zakochałem się w tobie”, „myślałem o tobie”, „jestem pewien swoich uczuć” i ten fragment o zaciąganiu do łóżka i poważnym związku.  
    Czy to nie przypomina ci jednej z tych romantycznych historii dla nastolatek? W tym wypadku w szczególności dla yaoistek. Historia wielokrotnie rozczarowanego miłością pracownika księgarni, w którym zakochała się gwiazda filmów erotycznych. W dodatku filmy te z zamiłowaniem ogląda główny bohater.  
    To chore.  
    Ale i słodkie, na swój sposób.  
–    Dobrze – mówię, uśmiechając się lekko do Aomine, który zaczął mi niepewnie machać dłonią przed twarzą, patrząc przy tym na mnie z niepokojem.  
–    Hmm? Eh?! Z-zgadzasz się?!  
–    Tak.- Kiwam głową, rumieniąc się.- Jeśli nie zmieniłeś zdania w ciągu tych kilku sekund, to z chęcią pójdę z tobą na randkę.  
–    Na-nawet jeśli pracowałem jako aktor porno?!  
–    Cóż, rzeczywiście miałeś sporo partnerek i partnerów, ale przed chwilą dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że nie jestem tylko kolejnym do zaliczenia.  
–    N-nie jesteś, oczywiście, że nie!  
–    Schlebiasz mi, zapraszając mnie najpierw na randkę! Znaczy, nie obraź się, ale...  
–    Tak, jasne, rozumiem – mówi pospiesznie, po czym wzdycha z ulgą.- Cholera, wyznania są tak stresujące, jak widziałem na filmach.  
–    Ulżyło ci, że się zgodziłem?- Uśmiecham się, rozczulony.  
–    Taa... Wiesz no, nie spodziewałem się... znaczy... nie sądziłem, że lubisz facetów...  
–    Oh, to nie tak – śmieję się lekko.- Do tej pory umawiałem się tylko z dziewczynami, ale skoro to ty, Aomine-san, to jestem gotów spróbować.  
    Aomine mruga, jakby zaskoczony, a po chwili prostuje się, rumieni mocno na twarzy i odwraca ode mnie wzrok.  
–    T-to co robisz jutro? O-odpowiada ci jedna randka dziennie? Twoim zdaniem którą z kolei można zakończyć pocałunkiem?  
–    Poca...  
    Milknę, rumieniąc się delikatnie. Czy to znaczy, że... on chce mnie pocałować? Ale wzbrania się, bo najpierw chce iść na randkę? Do cholery jasnej, bycie takim słodkim powinno być stanowczo zabronione!  
–    P-pierwsza – bąkam, plącząc nerwowo palce.- Je-jeśli jest fajna, to pierwsza...  
–    O-ok!- Niemal krzyczy.  
–    I, uhm... ju-jutro mam akurat wolne. Tylko o 14:00 obiecałem odebrać córeczkę mojej siostry z przedszkola, więc...  
–    To co powiesz na 17:00? Czy to odpowiednia godzina?  
–    Jak najbardziej!  
–    Super.  
    Uśmiechamy się do siebie dość nerwowo, po tej zawstydzającej wymianie zdań. Z jakiegoś powodu mam wrażenie, że myślimy o tym samym. Oh, nie patrz tak na mnie, do cholery. Od pięciu lat jestem w niego zapatrzony jak w obrazek, a teraz się okazuje, że od pół roku jest we mnie zakochany. Jestem zachwycony i wzruszony jednocześnie, bo, wierz mi lub nie, ale mam dziwne wrażenie, że tym razem mój związek nie skończy się tak jak zawsze.  
    Chora historia, prawie zupełnie nieromantyczna, prawda? Ale wiesz co?  
    To moja historia.  
    I będę ją opowiadał, nawet jeśli nikomu innemu się nie spodoba.  
  
  



End file.
